The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Stereo displays present offset images that are displayed separately to the left and right eye. Both of these 2D offset images are then combined in a viewer's brain to give the perception of 3D depth.